


The sun and his moon

by sunsun_sope



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I-LAND, Sunsun superior, Training Camp, bubbly personality sunoo, dishwashing moment, for sunoo, i wanna get close to you, late night talks in i-land, sassy sunoo, sunghoon is whipped, sunoo being sunoo, sunsun - Freeform, tom and jerry sunsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsun_sope/pseuds/sunsun_sope
Summary: The moon, which seems distant and disinterested, gravitates towards the sun, slowly, but surely. This is a story of how Sunghoon got drawn to Sunoo and how their friendship blooms into something beautiful. Basically just small moments of Sunoo-Sunghoon interaction throughout I-land.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 29
Kudos: 136





	1. I want to get close to you

That day, 6 I-landers were replaced with 6 grounders. Sunoo, having to see the I-land quarters on his first day, recognized the structure of the place. Sitting on a chair next to Jaebeom in the I-land lobby, he couldn’t help but feel uneasiness in the atmosphere. 

'Perhaps it’s the people', he thought while looking at the faces across from him. 'Maybe I’m just already familiar with my fellow grounders'.

A loud beeping sound filled the room suddenly, followed by a low robotic voice giving an announcement.

“We’re going to announce the second test for I-landers…”

'Oh, but I’m in I-land now'. Sunoo snapped out of his thoughts about the Ground. 'I have an opportunity to debut here, I need to behave like an I-lander now'. Determination filled his head as he focused on the announcement displayed on the screen before him.

And just like that, the 12 I-landers received their second test.

After parts distribution, one of the boys suggested for the former grounders to take a look around the I-land quarters. Sunoo recognized the practice room, a huge room lined with mirrors fit for even more than 12 people. When they reached the second floor, he marveled at the round glass floor in the middle of the living room. Sunghoon, the tall one with perfect eyebrows, Sunoo remembered, showed them the toilet. After seeing all the important rooms, they broke out according to their sleeping quarters. 

When it was time for lunch, Sunoo approached Jaebeom, whom he’s most comfortable with at the moment, to eat together. Somehow, the two ended up eating at the far end of the table, away from most of the I-landers. They jokingly mentioned how the I-landers look a bit like celebrities and how the two of them felt like an outsider in that room. Sunoo said to Jaebeom, “you know I’m a little bit shy right”, in which Jaebeom disagrees completely. They two laughed a little bit when Sunoo peeked to his left. Sunoo noticed that Sunghoon is eating quietly. Following his conversation with Jaebeom, Sunoo said in a timid voice to the boy on his left, “Su-Sunghoonie hyung…”.

Sunghoon was caught off guard since he wasn't facing Sunoo, so he just looked at Sunoo and laughed a little. Sunoo was embarrassed due to his sudden action so he said, “ah sorry”, while laughing nervously. 'Why did I call his name like that?', Sunoo thought. 

After lunch was done, Sunghoon proceeded to wash the dish using a pair of neon pink gloves. He was concentrating on wiping a stubborn stain on a plate when someone asked him saying, “Sunghoon hyung”. 

“Hm?”, Sunghoon replied. 

“Are you close with Jake hyung?”

“Yeah”, Sunghoon said nonchalantly.

This piqued Sunoo’s interest, who was listening to the conversation next to Sunghoon. “You two are close already?”, Sunoo asked, his voice showing that he’s curious. Of course, he was. Jake and Sunoo were a unit in the first test before the contestants were divided into the I-land and Ground. How come Jake already got close to Sunghoon? 

Sunghoon nodded and said, “Jake is cute”.

Sunoo felt like it was a challenge. “I’m way more cuter thought”, Said Sunoo confidently.

Sunghoon laughed a little at Sunoo’s response, in which Sunoo immediately added, “I’m sorry”.

Sunghoon responded fast, “ah no, no”.

Sunoo then said shamelessly, “I want to get close with you, actually”. This took Sunghoon by surprise because he just replied with, “Me?”.

“Yeah”, Sunoo answered almost immediately. 

Sunghoon felt his chest tightened for a millisecond. 'That’s cute', he thought. And maybe Sungoon decided then, too, that he wanted to get to know Sunoo. The way Sunoo is all sunshine and smile is very different from him, yet Sunghoon didn't mind. The way he says all those things so casually to Sunghoon, who seems cold and unapproachable from afar. And maybe that’s why when Sunoo said he wanted to get close to Sunghoon, the elder just smiles and laughed. Because Sunghoon felt drawn to Sunoo’s energy, like the moon not realizing that it is being pulled by the sun’s gravity.


	2. That Small and Brief Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sunoo was eliminated after the second I-land test, He was determined to get back to I-land as soon as possible. As the Ground's singing test representative, He did all he could to give an amazing performance. That small and brief stage was his chance.

Fire was the song for the second test. It was a cursed song for Sunoo. How could he not think that way? He was placed on the top 6 as decided by the producers and yet the I-landers managed to vote him off into the Ground, yet again. As his name was announced, his body turned limp, disappointment filled his face. Sunoo had worried that this would happen, but he didn't really think that the members would get rid of him that easily again. 

His mind went blank for a while after, and he couldn’t even try to understand why Jaebeom, who was sitting on his right, shed a tear while looking at him. Sunoo also did not notice that to his left, Sunghoon gave him a worried glimpse. Sunghoon’s brows furrowed for a split second, trying to comprehend why Sunoo was voted off despite getting a good score. 

When it was time to say good-bye to the eliminated participants, Sunoo was immediately hugged by Jaebeom. 

“Why? Why are you crying?”, asked Sunoo as he timidly laughs at Jaebeom’s action. 

On the other side of the lobby, Sunghoon was saying his good-bye to Taki, who was accidentally eliminated because of K’s choice. Then, as the four eliminated boys were about to head for the Ground, Sunghoon tapped on Sunoo’s shoulder. 

“Come back here again? Okay? You got this, Sunoo”, Sunghoon had said encouragingly. 

Sunoo smiled and said, “Ahh I’m so embarrassed to be going there for the second time. And after I said those things to you too. In the end I couldn’t even show everyone my true potential”.

Sunghoon replied, “But that’s exactly why you need to come back here. You said you’re cuter than Jake, and I refuse to believe that until you come here and prove it”. Sunghoon’s tone was filled with humor as he tried to cheer up Sunoo. 

“I feel like no one here likes me and that’s why they voted me off though?”, Sunoo half-joked to Sunghoon’s words. Only that it felt like the truth. Once again, Sunoo felt that cold atmosphere that he noticed when he first arrived in I-land. He shuddered, realizing that despite his good performance with Fire, a majority of the I-landers did vote him off.

“Not that this is gonna change anything, but I didn’t vote you off”, Sunghoon said as he looked into Sunoo’s eyes. Back when everyone was still thinking about who they were gonna choose to eliminate, Sunghoon had asked K about his choice. Sunghoon was torn between voting by the member’s skills or personality. There were many names that crossed his mind, but none of them had been Sunoo, this he was sure. He acknowledged Sunoo’s skills, as seen on the ranking that was announced but also based on the little time seeing Sunoo practice for the second test. Sunghoon had noted that Sunoo could show various facial expressions when it comes to performing, and Sunghoon admired him for that. 

“I’m serious though, Sunoo, you said you wanted to get close to me, so prove it and come back here again, got it?”. 

Sunoo pursed his lips and smile nervously, “Thanks. I’ll remember that”. 

Then the four eliminated boys head to the gate. As they disappeared from the I-lander's view, Sunghoon sighed, letting go of the breath that he didn't realize he had held. Sounds of crying could be heard faintly from some parts of the room, some members clearly expressing their sadness for the ones that had to go to the Ground. And then the third test was announced. 

\-----

The third test was divided into two parts: dancing and singing. In the Ground, Sunoo who was trying to bounce back from his recent elimination volunteered to represent the Ground in the singing test. He was determined and confident. There was simply no time to feel sad and shocked, as he had to do his best to get back to I-land. 

In I-land on the other hand, Sunghoon had wanted to be part of the dance representative team, but the others did not nominate him. He understood that whomever the I-landers decided on, it must be for the better, so he didn't try to volunteer. 

But it didn’t mean he couldn't try as well. Sunghoon, Jake, and EJ formed a dance unit together, the three of them quickly forming good chemistry as they practice. It was only for self-improvement, the three of them had thought. But when it was deemed that Jay needed to be replaced by the representative team, many nominated Sunghoon. He was shocked at first because he knew Jay was a good dancer. But he took the opportunity anyways, thinking that this is his chance to finally show every one of his skills. And so Sunghoon practiced hard as the dance representative team.

\-----

D-day of Test 3

Sunoo was slightly nervous before his performance because he was coming back to the stage as a Grounder. But then he quickly snapped out of his self-pity thoughts and gather courage. He was going to win and impress the producers with his voice, dance, and facial expressions. When the Grounders were called to the stage, Sunoo was ready.

As he entered the stage area, Sunoo noticed that the I-landers were already there. What he didn't expect was seeing Sunghoon in the line. He realized Jay, whom he had seen as part of the dance team from the Ground monitor, wasn't there. 

The light blinked once. 

Twice. 

And then the announcer’s voice filled the stage area. The I-landers and Grounders then head for two opposites of the stage to sit down. Then the first performance by the I-land vocal team started. Sunoo observed Heeseung’s expressions and Geonu’s movements closely. As he did, he caught Sunghoon’s eyes from across the room.

Sunghoon smiled unintentionally when he met Sunoo’s eyes from opposite the stage. Maybe Sunghoon just wanted to let Sunoo knows that he was rooting for Sunoo, despite being in a different team. He raised his hands slightly and waved in tiny movements. 

Sunoo caught Sunghoon’s small hand movement and smiled. He looked intently to Sunghoon’s eyes and nodded. Sunoo was determined to give it his best. 

When Sunoo and Daniel went up the stage and started singing, everyone in the room observed carefully. Sunghoon was no exception. He studied Sunoo’s movements and face as Sunoo sang. Sunghoon noticed how skillful Sunoo was when it comes to creating different expressions, and he wanted to ask Sunoo so badly to teach him. Sunghoon wasn’t sure of how the outcome would be, but he silently hoped that Sunoo could go back to I-land after this test.

When the singing test score was announced, disappointment washed over Sunoo’s body. He was frozen in place, not believing that he didn't get a higher score. He knew he could count on Niki and the dance rep, but he felt like he lost already. With heavy steps, Sunoo and Daniel went back to their seats, greeted by Niki who immediately grabbed Sunoo’s hand to comfort him. 

For the dance section of the test, Sunghoon moved confidently to the music. He had practiced hard with his K hyung and Jungwon. To the left of the stage, Sunoo was visibly grooving to the music, amused at how those amazing dancers move their bodies. At one point Sunghoon was in the center when he pulled off a flip. Sunoo's eyes grew bigger in excitement when he saw Sunghoon landed perfectly. Beautiful was one way to describe Sunghoon’s movements. But then he also danced powerfully, full of intention, as if his body wasn't used to the training from the years of figure skating routines.

I-land had won the test in the end. Sunoo knew it. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Niki and the dance team, but somehow he could feel it. Sunoo and Daniel went up the stage to hug the Grounders who were clearly disappointed. On the other side, Sunghoon, who was hugging the I-land members, sneaked a glance towards the Grounders. He felt bad because everyone did an amazing job, but at the same time relieved that no one from I-land was gonna be eliminated. Then he saw Sunoo’s face, which was drooped down low, facing the floor in despair. 

The I-land team had approached the grounders to tell them that they showed a great performance. Sunghoon approached Sunoo and grabbed his shoulder tightly when he said, “you did great, Sunoo.”

“Thank you, really, I appreciate that. But it still sucks you know”, Sunoo replied heavily. “But you? you did amazing! I didn't realize you were such a great hip-hop dancer Mr. Park Sunghoon the ice prince?”, Sunoo said jokingly.

“Ahh I wasn't expecting that, but thanks”, Sunghoon said as he smiled. “By the way, Jake said to say hi for him”.

“Really? That Jake hyung must be living his life in I-land right now huh?”, Sunoo replied with a small laugh. “Tell him I’m coming to get him next time!”.

Just like that, Sunoo had to go back to the Ground with the others. Sunghoon's grip on Sunoo’s shoulder could still be felt by Sunoo, a small reminder that he would still be stuck in the Ground with no hope to debut. Just like that, the distance between him and the I-land grew bigger again. As with it, their brief encounter in that small stage came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! This chapter is based on the Fire test from I-land part 1. I was pissed the Ground didn't win because they were so good! Anyways, enjoy and please leave a comment about what you think! I'd really appreciate it :))


	3. What started in the training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of that tom and jerry relationship of Kim Sunoo and Park Sunghoon.

It was right after the I&credible performance that all 16 grounders were heaving and breathing heavily. The grounders did the best they could as they finished off their performance to appeal to the global audience. This was their last chance to get to I-land, otherwise they had to go home for sure. Sunoo, who had a few lines during the performance, felt relieved as soon as he left the stage. 

‘I did well’, he thought. 

During the few weeks of voting period, the contestants didn't have time to rest. Rather, their schedules were packed with the spin-off episode of I-land, in the form a training camp. The 6 I-landers who survived the previous test had already gone to the training site a few days earlier. When the grounders had finished their performance, they went straight to the dorm in the training site. It was close to midnight when they arrived and Sunoo didn’t remember much what happened when they did. All he knew was closing his eyes as soon as his body touched the bed, limbs poking out of the bed frame. In a room filled with several other grounders, Sunoo slept soundly. 

The next day, Sunoo woke up to the sound of laughter from outside of the room. He realized that he was the only one left in the room. He patted his hair down, knowing that his hair is usually ruffled in the morning, put on a hoodie, and went outside the door. Sunoo found his way into the dining hall, which was not hard, considering the loud noise the others were making. He found Taeyong, who was pouring cereal into a bowl of milk, and approached him. 

“You’re a psycho for doing that”, Sunoo critiqued Taeyong’s method of preparing cereal.

“It is the best, nay, only, way to prepare cereal, and anyone who does otherwise should fight me”, Taeyong retaliated.

“I will fight you”, Sunoo started, “as soon as I have a glass of milk. Oh my god my body feels so tired I don’t understand why”.

“You’re old, Sunoo, that’s why”, Taeyong said as he munched his cereal.

“Yah! It’s Sunoo hyung for you-”

“Oh my god guys, it’s still morning and you already started your daily bickering” Jaebeom said, approaching the two younger ones from the other side of the hall.

The dining hall wasn’t all that big, but it fits several tables and more chair sufficient for all 22 I-land contestants. That morning would be the first time all 22 of them gathered in the same place after a while. 

Jake, who just came into the dining hall with Sunghoon and Jay, heard Sunoo’s high pitched laughter and proceeded to smack him on the back.

“Sunoo! You’re finally here!”, Jake said.

“Ah! Jake hyung that hurts”, Sunoo said, overexaggerating his response.

“Jake, why is the first thing you do is to smack him in the back? The poor kid literally just got here last night”, Sunghoon chirped in as he sat on a chair opposite to Sunoo. 

“Eeeeyy, Sunoo’s exaggerating, I didn’t even hit him that hard”, Jake made an excuse. He rubbed Sunoo’s back mildly just in case.

The former crown unit members laughed as they ease into a light conversation. The dining hall was filled with laughter and chatter. The 22 young boys each had different stories to tell, but for then, they settled for light morning exchanges with one another. 

Later into the afternoon, they boys were summoned to what it seemed to be a lecture room. One side of wall was lined with a large white. Staff members gave briefings on what the training camp would be like. Unlike the I-land shooting, the training camp would be just that, a training camp for improving the boys in terms of dancing and singing, two of the most important things when talking about an idol. No cameras in every room, no need to put on wireless mic under their shirt, and no voting on who stays in the I-land or eliminated into the Ground. 

A notable addition in the camp was probably the therapy and video log sessions. The staff explained how maintaining mental health was highly important, not just as an idol, but as normal boys too. The video log session was a good place to tell the boy’s stories during the day, for memory-sake as well as a form of exercise for speaking in front of a camera too. Throughout the training camp, there would be cameras from time to time, filming some moments of the camp. But nothing as intense as in the I-land complex, told the staff. 

At the end of the camp, there would be a fully documented team building event, in which the members would participate in cooking and preparing an outdoor dinner. With that, the staff mentioned the room assignment for the members. The room assignment would be switched every week, so this means the members would have to pair up with a few different people over the course of the week.

“Okay! Now if could please put your belongings into your rooms and gather to the practice room according to schedule. The orientation is finished!”, Said one of the staff members.

And just like that, a week passed by in the training camp.

In the next week, as promised by the staff member, the room arrangement was changed. Sunoo, who was sitting by the window, stared mindlessly towards a group of trees outside the window. After the morning practice, he was looking forward to rest right away. The week just went by without mercy and although not everything was only about physical practice, his body had already felt beat. At that time Sunoo wanted nothing more than to get the new room arrangement done, lay on the bed, and lay his cheeks on a pillow. 

Occupied with thoughts of resting on a bed, Sunoo didn’t realize a tall figure sitting right next to him. 

Sunghoon who realized Sunoo was zoning out poked him lightly with his left index finger.

“Hey, Earth to Sunoo? You there? The new rooms are assigned already”.

“Oh! Su-sunghoon hyung I didn’t realize you were here! They did?”, Sunoo snapped out of his daydream about sleep.

Sunghoon chuckled, “why did you suddenly sound like the first time you talked to me?”.

“Ahh sorry. I’ve been spending time with Ni-ki and Taeyong that I somehow got awkward on how to talk to someone older than me”. Sunoo scratched the back of his head in response, embarrassed to have stuttered Sunghoon’s name like he did that one time in I-land.

“haha, no worries. I’ll be rooming with you from today, maybe that’ll make you more comfortable around me”, Sunghoon said. 

“Oh! I must’ve zoned out! I literally didn’t hear anything they said about the room arrangement. Then... from today I’ll be in your care!’, Sunoo smiled brightly. 

With the new arrangement done, the both of them stood up as they were dismissed and went into their new room. Sunoo hadn’t really interacted with Sunghoon in the camp. Not because he didn’t want to, but there was simply no time or chance. Small talks were reserved for when the members eat and rest. And even then, the ever-so-popular Sunoo was always surrounded with many of the boys. Even when he did say he wanted to be closer to Sunghoon in I-land, Sunoo always ended up hanging out with everyone but Sunghoon. 

To an extent, it was Sunghoon’s fault too. Sunoo was very much an approachable person. People would come near Sunoo, and he would instantly shoot a random question to them. Then conversation would start just like that. Not a moment of awkwardness when it comes to Sunoo. 

It’s like observing the sun, Sunghoon noted. If Sunoo was the sun, the people close to him were the planets that orbit around him. He realized that Sunoo was just that friendly type of a person. What Sunoo said to Sunghoon, about wanting to get closer to Sunghoon, was something Sunoo probably say to many other people. Sunghoon was not special, and it shouldn’t be a problem.

But why did he kept on staring on Sunoo as more people surrounded him? 

Sunghoon was comfortable in his own space, that much was true. Whomever would approach him, most often Jake or Jay, he would be content with just that. 

But now, he was paired with Sunoo in the new room arrangement. Which should mean nothing, but Sunghoon was actually excited to get Sunoo’s attention. 

“I finally got paired with Mr. popular”, Sunghoon said under his breath.

“Mr. what now?”, Sunoo turned his head to Sunghoon as he put his bag on one of the beds in the room. 

“haha, nothing. It’s just something I realized for the past week. You’re always surrounded with people, so, Mr. popular”.

Sunoo just laughed at that, his foxy eyes accentuated as he did. He then just plopped down on the bed and unexpectedly let out a deep breath.

“It’s tiring though”, Sunoo voiced his thought without intention.

“What’s that?”, Sunghoon said, wanted to make sure what he just heard. He sat on the edge of his bed, facing to where Sunoo was laying down.

No reply. 

Sunoo had already drifted to dream land. Or so Sunghoon assumed. He saw Sunoo’s eyes were closed, so he took that as a cue to not bother him. And so Sunghoon lay down on his bed too, maximizing the minimum time they had to rest before the next training session began. 

That day, after dinner had ended, Sunghoon returned to his room directly. He laughed too much to Jay’s jokes that his stomach was hurting so bad. He realized that Sunoo was already inside when he arrived. 

“Oh, hyung. You finally managed to stop laughing huh?”, Sunoo said. Everyone who had eaten that night had seen the beginning of Jay’s stand-up comedy career, it seemed. 

“Ah that Jay was too much. I should’ve come here earlier and save my stomach some trouble”, Sunghoon replied, still holding his stomach with one hand. “But isn’t this too early for you? Most of the night I can still hear your chattering from inside my room at this hour”. Sunghoon looked at Sunoo curiously.

“Oh, you know, even Mr. Popular needs a break once in a while”, Sunoo said teasingly. 

Sunghoon returned it with a small chuckle. Although Sunoo said it lightly, Sunghoon couldn’t help but notice a hint of something heavier in Sunoo’s tone.

“You’re tired, Sunoo?”, Sunghoon asked without looking at the younger boy.

“My body? Tremendously tired!”, Sunoo answered, exaggerating his movement like some sort of silly worm dance. “practice was so hard today! I almost couldn’t keep up!”.

Then Sunghoon looked into Sunoo’s foxy eyes. Curiosity filled his head. What if, the sun, who had given his sunshine to everyone it came contact with, finally exhaust himself and lose his shine?

Sunoo felt Sunghoon’s usually cold and icy stare boring into him. For some reason, Sunghoon’s facial expression gave comfort to Sunoo. “And mentally exhausted too, I’m not gonna lie”, Sunoo added, in a much smaller voice that Sunghoon could barely picked up.

Sunghoon felt a relief. Of course, Sunoo would be tired. He’s bright and always laughing on the outside. But undoubtedly, he would feel exhausted in the inside too. Sunghoon then got up from his bed and sat next to Sunoo on his. 

“You wanna talk about it?”, Sunghoon offered. He looked softly into Sunoo, who was now staring at the floor. Sunghoon saw Sunoo hesitating to speak his mind, which was understandable, considering they rarely talk anyways. But much to his surprise, Sunoo looked back at Sunghoon.

“I, I realised that I’m always with people”. Sunoo started. “And only little time to think for myself”

Sunghoon just nodded, all ears to what Sunoo was trying to tell him.

“When I did have some alone time, I could hear myself too loud. All my insecurities, my doubts. The thoughts of failure. Oh, how I would disappoint my sister and my family-”, Sunoo stopped mid-sentence, realizing flow of tears coming down from his eyes.

Sunoo raised his hand to touch his cheeks and said, “Oh, wait? I’m crying? I wonder why? I swear I’m not sad? Or angry? Or maybe I was? Disappointed maybe? Ah this is so funny why would I cry”. 

Sunghoon was bewildered. He wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden change in Sunoo’s action. So Sunghoon just held Sunoo’s shoulders and made sure Sunoo saw his face completely when he said, “Sunoo, Sunghoon hyung is here for you. Whatever you’re feeling right now, it is valid, and I would listen more if you allow me”.

“I, no one has ever asked me about how I felt before, not like this”, Sunoo admitted. “Maybe that’s why, all of my deepest thoughts, which I think I’ve been suppressing for quite a bit, came out in the form of crying just like that”

Sunghoon nodded, urging Sunoo to continue. Sunoo’s tears had stopped coming out of his eyes. It seemed that it was a shock to suddenly feel many things at once. 

“Hyung, I don’t think I can tell you everything I’m thinking right now. I think I’m too physically drained to process what’s all in my head. It’s like a tangled thread right now. But, um, thank you, for asking.”

Sunghoon then opened his arms, offering a hug to Sunoo, who willingly accepted. Sunghoon didn’t say much, but it was his actions and understanding of Sunoo that made Sunoo openly blurted out his inner thoughts. Sunoo melded into Sunghoon’s body, the warmth of it all was comfortable and not suffocating, in comparison to when many people surround him in the dining hall. Sunoo could feel Sunghoon’s hand caressing his back, slowly, softly. 

It was then that Sunoo realised that Sunghoon was someone he could trust completely. And it was then that Sunghoon promised to himself that he would protect the sun called Sunoo from losing his shine.

After the two broke the hug and Sunghoon returned to his own bed, Sunghoon said, “You know you can trust me right Sunoo?”.

“I know hyung”, Sunoo replied. Sunoo had closed his eyes when he added, “but can you please turn of the light switch? It’s very close to your bed”.

“Yah! Kim Sunoo! If you wanted to turn off the light just do it yourself! Don’t tell your hyung what to do I‘m not even done preparing my bed!”, Sunghoon retaliated.

“aaa hyuung~ please~ it’s so bright I can’t sleep like this~ hurry up and turn it off~~”, Sunoo whined.

Park Sunghoon just sighed. Little did he know that that was the beginning of their blossoming friendship.


	4. Small talks and never-ending teasings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the training camp part 2. This one is based on that TMI video where Sunghoon asked Sunoo how it was for them to room together.

The days during the training camp went by pretty fast, with all 22 members practicing every day, from morning to early evening. That day, Sunghoon woke up with the sun on his face. Quite literally.

“Sunghoon hyung, wake up! Today we have morning meditation class!”, Sunoo said, his face only inches away from Sunghoon’s. 

Sunghoon was startled at 1) how loud Sunoo’s voice was, and 2) how close he was hovering above Sunghoon’s sleepy face. Sunghoon wasn’t the type to sleep in until late, but that day in particular they had an early schedule, and he wasn’t ready to get up just yet. But somehow Sunoo was already dressed up for the day.

‘When did he have time to change? It’s still so early’, Sunghoon thought half-asleep. 

Realising Sunghoon still hasn’t moved up from his bed, Sunoo pulled the elder’s hand that was rested on top of the comforter. Sunghoon’s body was unwillingly lifted from the comfort of his warm blanket. 

“Come on, hyung, we don’t have much time, I’m also still sleepy but we need to get out now”. Sunoo proved his point when he yawned.

“Okay, okay, let me just, collect myself for a bit”, Sunghoon replied as he moved out of the bed slowly.

The two of them arrived in the hall with many others before the scheduled time. The members were told to sit in a circle, and so Sunoo sat in between the two members he saw first when he arrived: Hanbin and Ni-ki. He was amused at how Ni-ki was sitting with his forehead on his folded knees, clearly sleeping. Sunoo then proceeded to shake Ni-ki’s shoulder lightly to let him know that the class was going to start. On the opposite side of the circle, Sunghoon saw a spot between Heeseung and Jay. They exchanged light hello’s when Sunghoon sat down. More members gathered in the hall just as the teacher came.

And so, the mediation class began. Everyone was obviously feeling sleepy, since it was very early in the morning. But Sunghoon had already gotten over his sleepiness, so he was super focused. The teacher was positioned in the center of the circle, and Sunghoon was following the teacher’s movements clearly. That is, until, his eyes caught the suspicious movement of a certain someone from the opposite side. 

Sunghoon almost let out a laugh when he saw Sunoo, who probably had his eyes shut, having a hard time staying awake. They were all sitting cross-legged on the floor, back straight, with hands on their thighs. Everyone else was supposed to exercise their breathing in that position, except for Sunoo, who had his head on the floor, like that yoga position ‘child pose’, but with crossed legs.

‘He even woke me up today, but why is he the one sleeping now?’, Sunghoon thought.

Sunghoon tried to make eye contact with Ni-ki and Hanbin, who were right next to Sunoo, so that they could wake Sunoo up. When Hanbin caught Sunghoon’s eye, the elder just smiled, not understanding the facial expression that Sunghoon let out. This time Ni-ki saw Sunghoon point his hand towards somewhere next to him. 

“Sunoo hyung, look at what’s Sunghoon hyung is doing. He’s doing the movements differently from the instructor”, whispered Ni-ki to his right, clearly finding what Sunghoon was doing funny. When Sunoo didn’t answer, Ni-ki glanced at the boy on his right, only to find a sleeping lump that is Sunoo. 

“Wha-”, so that was what Sunghoon was pointing at. Ni-ki found Sunghoon’s eyes and laughed without sound. Ni-ki too also found Sunoo amusing, especially since Ni-ki was woken up by Sunoo just before the session started. 

Ni-ki mouthed to Sunghoon across the circle, ‘what should we do?’, his mouth moved.

‘Wake him up?’, Sunghoon mouthed back. 

‘What? Let him sleep?’, Ni-ki let out another soundless laugh, showing glee with his body. 

Sunghoon slapped his forehead and was about to respond to Ni-ki, when the teacher noticed what he was doing.

“Sunghoon, is something wrong?”, the teacher asked him. All the member’s eyes were suddenly on Sunghoon. 

“Ah, no, it’s just- “, Sunghoon’s eyes darted back towards Ni-ki and Sunoo’s sleeping body. The teacher caught where he was looking at and saw Sunoo.

Sunoo who was staying perfectly still, face and hands on the floor, clearly in the dreamland. 

“Kim Sunoo?!”, said the teacher. His voice not too loud, but perfectly clear.

Sunoo’s body shot straight up.

“Huh? Yes teacher! I memorized my dance routine already!!”, Sunoo spoke before noticing where he was. In the meditation session, not the dance practice.

Everyone was laughing at his response, which returned Sunoo to reality. That he wasn’t in choreography class, but in the morning meditation session. His face turned red at how everyone was looking at him. He saw a pair of eyes, Sunghoon’s, from across the circle. Sunghoon mouthed to him: ‘stupid Sunoo’, at which Sunoo returned by squinting his foxy-like eyes. 

“I’m really sorry!”, he said to the teacher as he bowed down a few times. “I swear I’m awake! I didn’t mean to interrupt the class”.

The teacher luckily also found this amusing and proceeded to continue the session as soon as the laughter died down.

\------------------

During break, Sunghoon approached Sunoo and nudged him teasingly.

“Yah Sunoo, you know better than to sleep in the middle of a teaching session”, Sunghoon said.

“Aah! I’m so embarrassed, not you too Sunghoon hyung”, Sunoo covered his eyes with his right hand. 

“Haha, it’s okay though, at least you didn’t get into trouble”, Sunghoon took Sunoo’s hand and tried to uncover his eyes. “Come on, next is choreography class, which you love so much you even dreamt of it”

“Sunghoon hyung~ stop it”, Sunoo pouted as they both walked into the next practice room.

During choreography class, they were tasked with covering different Kpop dances. One of the assignments were Black Swan by BTS. After receiving brief pointers from the dance teacher, the members had to practice on their own before the teacher checks on them again. And so, the 22 boys practiced in groups that were determined by the teacher.

When the teacher returned for the dance check, the group that sunghoon was a part of was chosen to go first. Sunghoon stood on the left, hands ready in the air as the black swan music started. Sunoo watched closely each person in the group. His eyes mostly focusing on whoever was in the center. But somehow, he kept on wandering back to Sunghoon. ‘His movements are elegant’, he thought to himself, ‘precise yet not harsh’. It’s probably the figure skating experience that helped Sunghoon with his elegant movements. Since black swan is more influenced on contemporary dance than anything else, Sunghoon ended up being the star of the group. 

Sunoo was reminded of the first day in I-land, when the first trial was commenced. He remembered that his team and Sunghoon’s had to do rock-paper-scissor to determine who get to perform after Seon. When Sunghoon won and Sunoo lost, he was seen throwing his hands on the air, frustrated. Sunghoon had noticed this and found Sunoo amusing. 

When the music started, Sunghoon and Jay moved very much in sync. Sunoo had his eyes wide open in excitement, enthralled by how beautiful Sunghoon was. If you asked Jake, he could probably swear he saw Sunoo’s eyes glittering in awe. Youngbin who was sitting to Sunoo’s left had said “they’re better than me, so how should I vote?”, to which Sunoo replied, “right this is hard”, while his eyes were fixated on the duo on stage. When other members began to raise their hand, Sunoo hesitantly raised his as well. Though he was worried about his performance, he admitted that Sunghoon and Jay did an amazing job.

The black swan music stopped. Heavy breathings could be heard for the center of the practice room. Sunoo clapped his hands when everybody else were still in awe. Then the teacher provided his feedbacks, and it was the next groups’ turn to show their progress.

\------------------

At night after dinner, Sunoo had returned to his room the same time Sunghoon did. They talked for a bit about their days, and Sunghoon didn’t forget to tease him for the morning incident.

“I mean, how could you sleep in the middle of a session I still can’t”, Sunoo said while laughing again.

“Like I said, it felt so peaceful and calm that my brain received it as a signal to sleep, now please stop teasing me hyung”, Sunoo whined.

Sunghoon did his best to contain his laughter and was now sitting on the edge of his bed. Sunoo followed by sitting on his own bed. 

“I haven’t told you today, but you were so good in the black swan dance practice hyung”, Sunoo told the boy across from him.

“Oh? Thank you, I mean you did well yourself”, Sunghoon answered.

“Nah I made so many mistakes back there. I’m still lacking in a lot of places”.

“But you improved so much though? Since we started the camp”, Sunghoon said.

“You think so?”, Sunoo looked at Sunghoon intently, eyes gleaming for that affirmation.

“I know so”, Sunghoon smiled, “you only had less than a year of training before coming here, and yet your skills are so much better than many that I’ve seen today. Especially your facial expressions? You control it so well, I think I need to learn from you”.

“Hyung! That’s-”, Sunoo stood up in response, “That means a lot to me”. He hugged the elder until they both collapsed on top of Sunghoon’s bed. 

“Yah! I meant it, but don’t make me regret praising you now get off before I can’t breathe-”, Sunghoon was about to finish his sentence when the door suddenly opened.

“Sunghoon! Let’s play-”, Jay stopped mid-sentence. Jungwon peeked from behind the taller boy. “Yah! What are you guys doing cuddling like that!”.

“We weren’t! This one right here decided to attack me after I just complimented him”, Sunghoon defended himself while Sunoo got off of him. 

“Wait- No I didn’t”, Sunoo picked up a pillow and smacked Sunghoon with it. “I wasn’t attacking you!”, Sunoo said as he hit Sunghoon some more.

“A pillow fight? Let me join!”, Said Jungwon as he entered the room and picked another pillow and joined in with Sunoo.

“Why are you ganging up on me? Sunoo attacked me first!”, Sunghoon was bewildered. “Jay! Help me!”. Sunghoon shrieked like a panicked little boy is bullied by a senior during lunchtime at school.

“On it!” Said Jay attacking Jungwon and Sunoo with another pillow. 

“Yah! No! not my beautiful face”. 

“As if! I have a more beautiful face! Yours won’t hurt even if we hit it with this!”.

“No!”.

“Ah my back! Who stepped on-”.

“Jungwon attack there!”, 

“Roger that! Ack-”.

The four of them only ending the night when some pillow leaked their inner stuffing.

After Jay and Jungwon went back to their own room, and after Sunghoon turned off the light (Sunoo begged him to, since Sunoo was already tucked in his comforter and Sunghoon couldn’t say no to that sparkly foxy eyes of the younger), Sunghoon huddled inside of his comforter. He wished a good night’s sleep to Sunoo and added quietly under his breath “It really is fun to room with you”.

“I could say the same to you”, Sunoo murmured while he smiled, eyes already closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm so sorry for not updating on Friday! I returned home late that night and couldn't do it and yesterday too, I was super occupied with smth. Please let me know in the comments what you guys want to see more in this sunsun fic! Next chapter is the BBQ episode!! Dont forget to comment on what you think hehe. I love sunsun and did yall saw the last VLIVE?? sunsun crumbs im crying~~


	5. Comfort and quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Belift Lab TMI]
> 
> “What was it like rooming with me?”, Sunghoon asked, looking at the camera.
> 
> “Oh, it was really nice and comfortable”, Sunoo answered confidently.

The last week of the training camp finally arrived. On the very last day, as promised by the staff members, the 22 trainees were to do team-building training before proceeding to shoot the second part of I-land. To put it simply, the 22 boys who just endured a month-long of improving their skills, physical, and mental health, were going to have a fun BBQ time together. 

And so that day, the members gathered in the dance practice hall to start their preparation. Jay was chosen as the host to make the process of task division go smoothly. He volunteered to lead the grilling team and had nominated Heeseung to lead the ramyeon team. 

‘The whole voting and volunteering process sounded so similar to when we were voting off people in the I-land’, Sunoo had thought to himself. Then, as if on cue, someone nominated Sunoo as the leader of the skewer team. He just rolled with it since it wasn’t much of a hard task anyway. 

“Oh! Well, I think I’m pretty good at making skewers”, he said while making a motion with his hand. Sunghoon had turned his head to face Sunoo and noticed the cute little gesture the younger had made unconsciously. Sunghoon smiled at that.

After the team leaders were all decided, they had to choose members to include in their teams. Again, the volunteering process began. Sunghoon had skipped raising his hands when Jay asked if there were any volunteers for the grilling and ramyeon team. But as soon as Jay mentioned the veggie group, his hand was shot up. 

If he were asked, Sunghoon would say that he didn’t want to hassle himself with grilling, because it would make his shirt smell all smokey, and he didn’t wanna make ramyeon because he knew Heeseung could take care of that even if he was the only one in the team. Sunghoon still wanted to prepare food, so he chose the veggie/skewer team in the end. And since he was getting along nicely with Sunoo, he was more than content with being in the same group with the younger. 

The trainees dispersed into their groups as soon as Jay finished writing down their names on the whiteboard. They all discussed their roles in the dinner preparation. Sunoo had looked towards Geonu when he was talking about the role division, saying that he wanted Geonu to help him on deciding who should do which task. Just like that, the team was divided nicely, and they all headed towards the dining hall. 

In the kitchen, Daniel and Geonu were washing and trimming vegetables while Sunoo, Sunghoon, and Sungchul were preparing the skewers. When Sunoo put on a transparent sanitary mask, he noticed the plastic was instantly fogged up by his breath. 

“woaahh”, Sunoo said while laughing. His eyes widened in awe. The littlest things seemed to amuse him.

Sunghoon looked towards Sunoo and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, although his laughter seemed to be triggered by Sunoo’s exaggerated response rather than the mask itself. 

Since when did he become so affected by Sunoo’s sunny and bubble personality? 

It wasn’t that Sunghoon a cold, heartless person, but usually, he wouldn’t react to things as silly as a fogged-up mouth shield. Sunghoon paid no mind to his thoughts and proceeded to start cutting up the sausages in front of him. They went on working like that for a while. Sometimes Sunoo would mumble things like “oh no. I cut it unevenly”, or “noo it’s not symmetrical”. To which Sunghoon couldn’t help but replied things like “what is it with you and perfection?” or “look Sunoo, mine is better than yours”. Sunoo unwillingly admitted that Sunghoon’s skewers were arranged nicer than his, and Sunghoon was kind enough to help Sunoo with his skewers. The teasing never stopped. 

A while after Geonu and Daniel came from the kitchen to bring the veggies, several other members came to the dining hall. The place became slightly more crowded. Sungchul, who had been with Sunoo and Sunghoon since the beginning, noticed that even when the two couldn’t stop bickering even for a moment, for some reason they never leave each other’s side. They even managed to bicker while a staff member asked to take their pictures.

“Hyung, hold your skewers like this”, Sunoo pointed out to Sunghoon.

“What’s the difference, it’s the same, they’ll still look like skewers in the picture”, Sunghoon replied.

“Come on, trust me the picture will look better this way”, Sunoo insisted, which resulted in an exaggerated sigh coming from Sunghoon.

After several pictures were taken, Sunoo said, “Thank you my favorite Sunghoon-Hyung ~”. Sunghoon elbowed Sunoo in response, his eyes rolling, but mouth forming a smile. 

After the skewer preparations were done, the team gathered outside to do the BBQ. Although it wasn’t his job, Sunghoon helped the grill team to fan the smoke coming from the griller. For some reason, seeing Sunghoon working hard for others, Sunoo found himself approaching the older boy. 

“Hyung the smoke is making my eyes watery, you gotta fan it harder”, Sunoo said teasingly.

“I- Okay then let’s see if you can do a better job”, Sunghoon offered the piece of cardboard he was using to fan the smoke.

“Just kidding~ you’re doing great hyung, here let me fan you instead”, Sunoo said as he made a fanning motion using his hands.

Sunghoon sighed in response, amused by how Sunoo was trying to mess with him. 

After everything was grilled, and all the food was set up nicely on the table, the boys proceeded to sit on the chairs arranged by K and his team. They all enjoyed the food and each other’s company. The dinner event ended up nicely and the filming was wrapped up with each member giving commentary about their experience. 

One by one the members said their comment. Jungwon had said something about how the members became closer and that the month had been memorable. A lot of the boys were seen nodding in agreement, including Sunghoon and Sunoo. When it was Sunghoon’s turn, for some reason his eyes felt warm. 

“It’s my first time…”, Sunghoon started. “You crying?”, someone had said from his left, in which Sunghoon just laughed in response. He pursed his lips as he brushed his bangs out of his face. He was flustered.

After a moment, he continued “I’m really glad that we became good friends”. Sunghoon briefly ended his comment. He meant it. He was glad that he got to know the members a lot more, especially since during I-land filming the members were divided all the time. He was mostly glad to have become good friends with Sunoo. Sunghoon realized it opened up a side of him that couldn’t have been unlocked if it weren’t for Sunoo’s personality. Maybe Sunghoon wanted to tell Sunoo this personally, but he ended up saying it to everyone as well. 

In his comment, Sunoo said that he was happy because he got to grow with this experience. He owed it to a lot of members, a lot of which were from the Ground. He noticed it was harder to be closer to those who had spent a long time in I-land, like K hyung for example. But many of them were more than welcoming of being friends with Sunoo, especially Sunghoon, his roommate. 

Maybe it was the brief but meaningful late-night conversations that he often had with Sunghoon, after tiring hours of practices and lessons, that made him learn new things about himself. Sunghoon would mostly listen to Sunoo talk, but the elder would share some of his worries too. Their personalities are vastly different, and along the way, in the privacy of their room, they became each other’s comfort. Sunoo always feels at ease when confiding to his hyung, and Sunghoon found himself feeling energized by Sunoo’s antics. Sunoo felt like he had grown, even if it’s only a little bit, with the help of his Sunghoon hyung. 

‘His’, because Sunoo learned that Sunghoon’s personality in front of the others is slightly different from when he’s only with Sunoo. And Sunoo deeply appreciates his hyung for his sincerity. 

And so, just like what the other members said during their comments, both Sunghoon and Sunoo treasured their moments in the training camp. Going forward with the I-land part 2 shooting, the sun and the moon knew they had each other. Through every challenge thrown at them, they were determined to win it all until they could be in the debut team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this one! Next chapter would continue in I-land pt. 2. Please leave comments if you enjoy this 😳


	6. The beginning of part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunoo always shows his bright personality, being a happy virus to everyone in the room. What Sunghoon doesn't know is Sunoo's health history. An unexpected exchange between the two somehow strengthened their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please i suck at summary

The atmosphere in the waiting room was tense. Or, at least, for the 16 contestants who weren’t guaranteed a place in I-land yet, the air was very unsettling. Sunoo, too, was nervous. The announcement for the first 6 survivors who succeeded to go to the next part had already finished. Those waiting for the next part of the announcement could watch the whole process on the stage through a monitor in the room. Sunoo was one of the few who watched.

The first survivor announced was Sunghoon. Sunoo observed closely through the monitor, the little interview Sunghoon did.

‘Oh! he admitted he was not a social person since young’ Sunoo chuckled at the thought of how Sunghoon had changed a lot since he first talked to him in that I-land kitchen. ‘I’d say he’s pretty loud and sometimes annoying now that I got to know more of him’.

Then the video changed into a short sequence of Sunghoon dancing in an empty room.

‘Beautiful’, Sunoo thought. His movements were graceful. The 10 years of dancing on ice were reflected in every twist of Sunghoon’s body, even from that small monitor.

When the video stopped playing, Sunghoon had entered the stage, walking towards the center. The producers in front of him said their comments about Sunghoon, some even complimented that he became even more handsome after the shooting break.

Sunoo continued to watch from that small monitor when some others decided not to pay attention anymore.

After Sunghoon walked towards a spot on the left side of the stage, the next survivor, Jungwon, was announced. The sequence was repeated until the last of the six, K, was announced. Then the survivors proceeded to wait in the I-land lobby.

“All right boys, let's get you into the stage”, said one of the PDs to the 16 contestants.

Sunoo’s body went tense. His face hardened. It’s time.

The participants entered the stage area in a very well-practiced position. The lights blinded Sunoo for a moment. Then the announcer’s voice filled the room. Sunoo listened closely.

The first one to be announced had ranked third in the global voting. Racking up to 2.09 million votes, which was a huge number, considering it’s for third place. Even the 6 survivors watching in the other room were surprised.

“This participant performed great in the representative unit test”, said the announcer. Everyone proposed their guesses. Sunghoon, in the other room, guessed Sunoo, since he saw first-hand how well the younger sang Save Me. He wished it was Sunoo. But then it could also be Ni-ki, or even Daniel or Nicholas.

When Ni-ki’s name was mentioned, everyone clapped their hands. All of them knew how hard Ni-ki performed. He deserved it.

Ni-ki smiled widely to his name being called, and when he entered the I-land lobby to wait with the first 6 survivors, Ni-ki couldn’t help but jump gleefully. He was welcomed with warm hugs and pats on his head and back.

Sunoo was happy Ni-ki got called. Truthfully, he was very fond of the Japanese boy. Sunoo and Ni-ki had bonded pretty well during their days in the Ground. Both had experienced the bitterness of getting voted off from I-land, and both had also spent a lot of time practicing together for the tests as a Grounder. He was proud of Ni-ki.

But then he got scared for his own fate when he didn’t fit the description of the second survivor. He decided to keep his composure for this time. He wasn’t going to be called this time anyway. And so Sunoo patiently waited as Daniel walked away from the stage and into the lobby.

The third survivor, the announcer had said, had ranked first place in the global voting, raking up 2.6 million votes. Everyone’s eyes grew bigger to the mention of the number.

Sunoo thought to himself, ‘This person must be crazy good to have been voted by that many people’.

“This candidate performed great in the representative unit test”, continued the announcer.

Sunoo brushed it off, thinking it was probably Geonu.

But the survivors in the other room thought the other way.

“It must be Sunoo”, Sunghoon had declared. It couldn’t have been the other way.

And when the name Kim Sunoo came out on the screen, Sunoo couldn’t believe it. He stood there frozen, with eyes growing bigger by the second. He bursted into tears, couldn’t contain the initial shock that hit him. 1st place? That was unexpected by Sunoo’s own standard. Sunoo was immediately crowded by the other contestants. Everyone praising him, some teasing him for crying.

And Sunoo still couldn’t believe it. His feelings were mixed. He was happy, obviously, but also kind of sad that some of his friends might not make it with him. Even in his success, Sunoo couldn’t help but think of other people. He couldn’t stop his voice from trembling as he said his ment in the center of the stage.

As he entered the I-land lobby, he was first greeted by Sunghoon’s teasing.

“Sunoo cried~”, Sunghoon had said.

Sunoo was too happy at that moment to care for any teasing that comes his way. Ni-ki rushed to hug Sunoo, patting his back and his head. Smiling as he was more than content to be spending more time with his Sunoo hyung. Sunghoon and Heeseung joined in next. All of them saying their congratulations to the bearer of the ‘most popular’ title.

It was a very nerve wrecking process, but Sunoo was more than happy to have been given a chance to continue to the 2nd part of I-land. Despite his shortcomings, Sunoo wanted to cherish these moments and work hard for the coming tests.

* * *

On the living room of the second floor, the I-landers were greeted with a signboard filled with BTS member’s signatures. Under it, there laid boxes of what seemed like gifts left by BTS themselves. The boys were pleasantly surprised. Some of them were screaming in delight. But when they wanted to check out the gifts, the monitor on the front of the sofa lit up. A familiar voice could be heard. It was Jin-sunbaenim of BTS.

Earlier on the first floor, BTS had popped up on the lobby screen to announce the next test for the I-landers. The boys weren’t expecting another video by their idols, and yet there they were; mouths agape, eyes sparkling as they observe what the video was about. They certainly weren’t expecting the BTS members to be reding the concerns they had written a while back. A counseling session with the most respecting boy group in the world? Now that’s a chance you don’t get anywhere else.

“Let’s see what their concerns are”, said Jungkook from the monitor, “First one! Lee Heeseung!”.

Sunoo could see Heeseung hyung’s smile so widely. The 12 I-landers listened intently to what BTS had to offer for Heeseung’s worries.

As other members’ name was called, Sunoo took mental notes on what BTS were saying. Some were not really applicable to him, but still, maybe in the future he might remember these advices. He also couldn’t help but laugh at the funny comments being thrown around by BTS members.

When Suga’s deep and low voice called Sunoo’s name, he wanted to ascend. Only hearing his name being called out by his idol felt like such a rare opportunity.

Then Jungkook started reading about Sunoo’s concern from the tablet, “I was weak since I was young so I’m trying to show my bright side. But I still worry about my health”.

This brought attention from the other I-landers. Taki was seen glancing towards Sunoo with his wide eyes, worried reflected on them. Then there was Sunghoon, who was standing behind sunoo, who couldn’t really understand what the sentence really meant.

‘He gets sick easily?’, Sunghoon thought, not realizing his brows furrowed.

Sunoo had his hands crossed over his chest, timid smile displayed on his face. He didn’t know the concern sheet was going to be read aloud in front of the other members like this. He felt slightly uneasy for some reason he didn’t understand.

But then that uneasiness faded away as soon as he listened to what the BTS members had to say about his concern. They gave him realistic advice than he could actually follow and go through.

‘pacing myself and eating well’, he mentally noted. J-hope’s advice went into his heart. Sunoo really truly idolize BTS, and the way they took the time to answer so seriously to his concerns made him so grateful he came this far.

* * *

Later that night, Sunoo had woken up feeling dry in his throat and felt like he couldn’t go back to sleep if he didn’t drink. So, there he was, standing in front of the water dispenser in the kitchen, about to fill a glass with warm water. The lights on the main living quarter were already turned off and the only thing keeping him from stumbling blindly in the kitchen is the light on the corridor leading towards the bathroom. Sunoo downed the half-filled glass on his hand, quenching his thirst temporarily before pouring himself some more. It felt rather weird, being in I-land without any conversation or laughter filling the huge building. Sunoo closed his eyes as he waited for his glass to be filled, tapping his foot on the floor, trying to enjoy the silence of the night.

Imagine his horror when something cold suddenly touched his arm.

“WAAHHH”, Sunoo screamed, turning his body so fast, almost throwing the glass on his hand. The glass could’ve turned into bits on the floor if not for the hand that caught it before it left Sunoo’s fingertips.

“Hey! Woah! It’s me, Sunghoon”, his left hand on Sunoo’s right hand, preventing the glass to slip away, while his right hand in front of Sunoo’s. Sunghoon’s index finger was pressed on Sunoo’s lips, trying to suppress the younger from waking the others with his loud shriek.

Sunoo’s eyes grew bigger, and his body frozen. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sunghoon broke into a laugh, earning a glare from the younger.

“Why did you do that hyung!! I could’ve hurt you with this glass!”, Sunoo said seriously. He wiggled his hand away from Sunghoon’s grasp, placing the glass to a nearby table.

“Oh god I’m so sorry”, Sunghoon said, still laughing, as he pulled out a chair and motioned the younger to sit down, “here, sit down and calm yourself”.

“Stop laughing hyung I swear I had a heart attack I could’ve fainted you know”, Sunoo sat down and drank his water.

“I mean why were you here in the middle of the kitchen with eyes closed anyway? I was on the way back from the restroom when I saw you humming and tapping your foot, I thought you were sleepwalking” Sunghoon defended himself as he also pulled out a chair and sat in front of Sunoo.

“I woke up feeling dry on my throat, so I wanted to get water”, Sunoo explained with exaggerated facial expression, “This is my first time sleeping in I-land you know, I didn’t know the rooms are super drying”.

“Ah you’re right, it is your first time actually sleeping in the dorm huh”, Sunghoon said. His hand offered to take Sunoo’s glass, “You want more water?”.

Before Sunoo could say anything, Sunghoon was already on his feet to fill up the glass with warm water.

“Ah thankyou hyung, you didn’t have to”, Sunoo said.

“I felt bad for giving you such a scare”, Sunghoon replied with a chuckle. He returned quickly after filling the cup and placing it on Sunoo’s hands.

“I mean I’m not gonna actually faint from that you know”, Sunoo rolled his eyes, though unseen by Sunghoon due to the darkness.

“I know, you’re really strong, I just realized,” the elder replied.

“Oh? You just realized? What gives you the realization?”, Sunoo’s tone was teasing, and he didn’t expect it when Sunghoon replied, “I mean, I was shocked when I learned you were weak growing up? And you mentioned earlier that you just underwent a surgery before coming to this program?”.

“Oh..”, Sunoo muttered, his face suddenly felt warm.

“And yet here you are, survivor to the second part of I-land. You’re really strong”, Sunghoon concluded.

Sunoo suddenly remembered that Sunghoon wasn’t with him in the Ground when he would often take rests in between practice when it gets too taxing for Sunoo.

“Oh hyung, I think you’re thinking too highly of me. I was pretty much a burden to the grounders because I often took rests during practice”, Sunoo said, not knowing why he suddenly voiced his self-deprecating thoughts like that.

Sunghoon just looked into Sunoo, thinking of what to say to that. Instead, the elder raised his hand and ruffled Sunoo’s hair.

“w-what?”, Sunoo was dumbfounded, eyes trying to figure out what the person sitting in front of him was thinking.

“I know for a fact you’re not a burden to them, Sunoo. I know you’re a hard worker, and rests are of course necessary. If ever, your persistence and unwillingness to give up spark motivation in others. Well, at least, to me you have that effect”, Sunghoon said, smiling softly as he did.

“It’s okay to take rests, to feel tired, you know? You don’t always need to show a happy smile all the time, no one expects you to”, sunghoon continued. He slowly rose from his seat, motioning for Sunoo to go back to their rooms. “Come on, we need to sleep, tomorrow’s a full schedule of practice”.

Sunoo followed the elder in silence. He didn’t say anything until after they reached in front of the door to Sunoo’s room. “Thank you, Sunghoon hyung”.

“Hmm? For what?”, Sunghoon stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Sunoo.

“I’m not sure myself, maybe I’m just thankful that you said all those to me. It’s comforting, hyung”, Sunoo said as he opened the door to his room. “Good night”, said Sunoo one last time before disappearing into his room.

Sughoon smiled as he entered his, ‘If only he knew how much positivity he brings out in people’, Sunghoon thought.

That day was the first time Sunghoon heard of Sunoo’s condition. Despite everything, Sunoo always seems to be managing his emotions well, showing only his positive sides, infecting others with happy virus. Sunghoon wanted to protect that smile. He wanted to be able to see that smile on the debut stage. And so Sunghoon returned to bed wishing that the both of them could somehow be in the debut team, together. Things will be tougher for them, with the BTS test coming up, but they will overcome it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for leaving this fic for such a long time and without notice. Been very busy lately, but I'll try updating more frequently now. ANyways did you guys see the sunsun selca on Sunghoon's birthday?? I cry because of what Sunoo wrote aaahh.
> 
> also if you want to scream at me (tell me to update and stuff, lol), you can follow me on twt (my handle is amaiimochi).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to writing fics so please leave comments if you like :) I really love Sunoo-Sunghoon interaction for some reason they have sope vibes to me. Anyways! I'm gonna continue writing the next part for next week!!


End file.
